Seraph blades look a lot like A'enara- a TMC and TDA crossover
by goddess7533
Summary: 'The girl gasps. "Emma? Emma, is that you?"' My day starts off like any other. Just me and Cristina, patrolling around the Institute. Then I spot a familiar face. One I haven't seen in, oh, 11 years or so? The Dark Artifices/The Medoran Chronicles crossover oneshot. Please only read if you've read both series!


**So most of this is either Cassie's or Lynette's. Whatever you don't recognise (provided you've read both the Shadowhunter Chronicles and The Medoran Chronicles) is probably mine. If you've got any questions leave a review or PM me!**

 **If you want to know what the Spanish is, visit the bottom for translations.**

 **(This is from Emma's POV btw)**

" _Dios!_ " Cristina exclaims. "Why is that girl staring at us?"  
I look up from examining my hands and follow her gaze. She's right- a girl around our age is staring at us. All I can see of her is long brown hair, but she's looking straight at us, or more specifically, at our weapons- Cortana and a couple seraph blades.

Mundanes shouldn't be able to see those.

"Maybe she's just accidentally looking in the right direction?" I suggest, although we both know that isn't possible.

Cristina waves a hand dismissively. "I'll just go talk to her. Perhaps she'll explain." She jogs over, and as soon as she gets close to the girl, starts in surprise.

Immediately, I sprint towards her, not caring how weird I look. As I get closer, I relax slightly- the girl is speaking fluent Spanish to Cristina, which is probably why she was so surprised.

" _Supongo que te preguntas por qué estoy mirando tus armas?_ " The girl speaks rapidly, and I don't catch the meaning, but Cristina is nodding.

" _Sí. Ya ves, la mayoría de la gente no puede verlos, pero puedes._ " Cristina tells her, speaking a bit more slowly.

The girl nods in understanding. " _Bueno, probablemente debería decirte por qué puedo verlos_."

Just then, Cristina spots me and beckons me over. The girl gasps.

"Emma? Emma, is that you?"

I step forward. "Yes, my name is Emma. How do you know that?"

She shakes her head. "I suppose you don't remember me, then." The look of hope in her eyes is fading.

The girl pulls her hair back into pigtails, and a flash of déjà vu hits me.

 _"C'mon Alex, let's go look at the dahlias!" my six-year-old self giggles. The little brown-haired girl next to me is laughing._

 _"Sure, Emma! The pink ones are really pretty!" She is about to run after me, but then a voice calls her name._

 _"Alexandra! We've got to go home now!" It's her mum, Rachel, calling. The girl sighs and pulls her hair back into pigtails._

 _"Alright Mummy, as long as we can come back tomorrow!" Her mum snuggles her and promises, yes, they'll come tomorrow._

 _I found out the next day from my dad that she had to go to England, because of her parents' jobs. I didn't see her again._

"Alex?" I question now, blinking back a couple tears. She smiles. "Yes, it's me."

Meanwhile, Cristina is looking really confused. " _Ven otra vez_ , Emma?"

"Oh, sorry," Alex says. "I'll reintroduce myself then, shall I?" She has a weird accent- it's Western, but not American like I remember, and it's not English either.

"Okay, my name is Alex, actually, Alexandra, but Alex is fine, and I'm originally from Oregon. My parents were archaeologists, and so when I was 7 or so, we moved to Los Angeles."

I take up the tale from here. "Our parents met and became friends, although I think Jack and Rachel didn't know about out….unique careers."

Alex continues. "So not long after that we had to leave again. Around two years ago, I was shipped off to the International Exchange Academy. Some weird stuff happened to me, and now I came back here because I remembered that I liked it here."

"Now you guys?"

I oblige. "Alright, so I'm Emma, but you know that, and that's Cristina. We're Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim, tasked with keeping demons away from mundanes- sorry, normal humans."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "What, are you not normal?"

Cristina shook her head. "No, we have _sangre de ángel_ , angel blood, in us. We live in a world with demons, vampires, the children of night, fey, the children of Faerie, werewolves, the children of the moon and warlocks, the children of Lilith, mother of demons."

I continue. "So, we wear runes," I pull up my sleeve to expose my Angelic Power rune, "and use seraph blades, witchlight and other weapons." I show her the seraph blades, and hold my witchlight stone before unsheathing Cortana. Alex isn't impressed with the seraph blade until I whisper, " _Gabriel_ ," to one. She gasps at Cortana's inscription and is fascinated by the witchlights.

"So yeah, that's about it." Cristina finishes.

Alex puts her head in her hands. "Great. Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

I sympathise with her, but my inner curiosity is getting the best of me. "What do you mean?" I enquire.

She looks up. "I'll tell you some day. Right now?" She checks something that looks suspiciously like a phone. "I have to go. My friends are waiting."

We nod, then gape as a doorway seems to appear in front of Alex. Apparently she doesn't like the look of what's inside, because she holds out her hand and a flaming blue sword which looks remarkably like one of our seraph blades appears in it.

She smiles at us before stepping through.

Cristina turns to me. "Right now, _chica_? You've got some explaining to do."

 **Finis.**

 **Hi.**

 **I hope that the story wasn't too crappy.**

 **Anyways, here are the translations! (I apologise to any actual Spanish-speaking people- these are pretty horrible)**

 ** _Dios!:_** **God!**

 ** _Supongo que te preguntas por qué estoy mirando tus armas?:_** **I guess you're wondering why I'm looking at your weapons?**

 ** _Sí. Ya ves, la mayoría de la gente no puede verlos, pero puedes_** **.: Yes. You see, most people cannot see them, but you can.**

 ** _Bueno, probablemente debería decirte por qué puedo verlos._** **: Well, I should probably tell you why I can see them.**

 ** _Ven otra vez_** **, Emma?: Come again, Emma? (what do you mean, Emma?)**

 ** _sangre de ángel_** **: angel blood**

 ** _chica_** **: girl, lass**

 **Me: *internally* oh thank Jesus I'm done**

 **Brain: you absolute moron of course you're not**

 **Me: *yeet* NEW IDEA!**

 **(*sigh*)**


End file.
